


The Great Escape!

by madjuan



Series: The 2 New Students [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Language, Minor Character Death, Violence, brief strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjuan/pseuds/madjuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leroy has kidnapped all of Majuan's friends and has imprisoned them all in his airship. it's up to madjuan to save all his friends from Leroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madjuan's Problem

Hello everyone. Haven’t written in a while. This is the fanfic known as the great escape! This is the 5th story in the 2 new students series. Chronologically, this story takes place about 5-7 weeks after the events of Operation: Lockdown. So, I can’t think of anything to say here, so I will start the fanfic.

Disclaimer: any AC/DC songs I use in this fanfic are not mine. Any Pokemon names or references I use are also not mine. I DO NOT own the show Phineas and Ferb. I do not own the names Phineas, ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Buford, Dawn Berlitz, or Paul. I DO own the name Madjuan, because I made it up.

 

P.S: chicken’s real name is Christian.

 

Madjuan and chicken were falling through a long tunnel. They were falling for about 20 seconds, which was really bad. About a minute into the fall, they looked down and saw a river of molten lava. They were falling right towards it. 

Madjuan: well, it was nice knowing you chicken!

Chicken: you too madjuan! 

Madjuan: (so, this is how it ends huh? Falling down a huge tunnel, heading for molten lava, about to die, realizing that you never told the girl you’ve been chasing for 7 months that you loved her like no other. Your probably wondering how I got into this situation huh? Well, just like they say, your life really does flash before your eyes when you’re about to die. But I’m not going to tell you everything about my life. I’ll just skip to 2 days ago. How’s that? OK. Here we go. It all started just like a normal day. Me, chicken, Phineas and ferb were all heading to first period…)

2 days earlier…

Chicken: tell her dude!

Madjuan: no way!

Chicken: why not?

Madjuan: I don’t want to ruin our friendship. What me and Dawn have is perfect.

Chicken: dude, you rescued her from Leroy in the gym, you rescued her from getting crushed by the stage…

Phineas: you also rescued her from the jail…

Ferb: and you rescued her from getting shot by Paul.

Chicken: so why don’t you want to tell her that you love her?

Madjuan: because chicken, she doesn’t like me. We will only be friends.

Chicken: BS! Let me let you in on 3 things. 2 are secrets, and 1 is just witness. 1st,the first day she came, she told me and Patrick that she liked you. Liked liked you. 2nd, when you got “knocked out” when Paul shot you, she kissed you. On the lips. 3rd, your always, and I mean ALWAYS there for her when she breaks down crying. 

Madjuan: ok. 1: she obviously likes another madjuan. 2: that was a dream, and 3: I have no explanation for that one.

Chicken: what? There’s only one madjuan in the U.S. that’s you, and we were all there. Me, Phineas, and ferb. That means one of two things: either it really happened, or we all had the same dream. 

They all walked into the U.S. history class, took their seats and got their books.

Madjuan: all I’m saying is, me and her will never be together. We’ll only be friends. End of story.

Just then Dawn walked in to the class looking more beautiful than ever, making madjuan drool and even getting an erection in the process. She wasn’t wearing her usual clothes. However, her hair was in the same style, and she was wearing her white hat. She was wearing a tank top shirt with 3-4 inch jean shorts, with flip-flops.

Madjuan (nervously): um, h- hi Dawn. Your looking spectacular today.

Dawn (sweetly): thank you madjuan.

Chicken: what’s with the get-up?

Dawn: oh, just trying to look sexy for someone. 

She then smiled at madjuan just as she said “someone”. Chicken looked at madjuan.

Chicken: (I told you so. But you never listen to me madjuan.)

History class passed like a cheetah running. However, to madjuan, it seemed to go by like a turtle walking. All through class, madjuan could not keep his eyes off of Dawn. He struggled to keep his erection hidden from the other classmates. Especially hidden from Dawn. Chicken noticed him struggling.

Chicken (whispering): madjuan, what the hell are you doing?

Madjuan (also whispering): I can’t help it. She looks so amazing today. What do I do? Help me out!

Chicken: I don’t know what to do. Um, think of something else. Oh, I know, don’t look at her!

Madjuan (sarcastically): wow, didn’t know THAT was an option. Come on! I need help. Please!

Chicken: ok. look, we only have 2 minutes left. Can you hold out till then?

Madjuan: yeah, I think so.

The bell rang, and everyone was dismissed for second period.

Dawn: ok madjuan, I’ll see you in Spanish. OK?

Madjuan: ok.

Dawn hugged madjuan, and he hugged back, getting his erection even stronger.

Chicken: (bad idea madjuan. Bad idea.)

Dawn kissed madjuan on the cheek.

Dawn: see you.

Madjuan (Dreamily): bye.

Madjuan and chicken ran out of the classroom.

Chicken: oh, she doesn’t like you, huh? 

Madjuan: shut up dude! She actually looked way hotter than she ever has. How am I going to make it through the day now?

Chicken: I have no clue. Don’t you mess this up. 

Madjuan: did you notice? I tried to hug her back, but I couldn’t. My damn erection was too big. 

Chicken: no no no no no no! 

Madjuan: what?

Chicken: she’s going to think your not attracted to her.

Madjuan: that’s BS! Every time I look at her, I get an erection. Your telling me I’m not attracted to her?

Chicken: yeah. But she doesn’t know that you really are attracted to her. She might think that you’re not worth the time.

Madjuan: (gulps) oh no.

Chicken: yeah. Oh no indeed.

Dawn: (is he not attracted to me? Am I wasting my time with him? What am I to do?) 

Chicken: look, go into the bathroom, calm down, clean yourself up, and go to Spanish. I’ll see you there, ok dude?

Madjuan: ok. I will. Thanks chicken.

Chicken: no prob.

Madjuan goes into the boy’s bathroom, and washes his hands. Leroy then emerged from the stall.

Leroy: well, well, well. Madjuan. You have made me a fool in front of everyone. Soon you will pay.

Madjuan: what the hell you talking about?

Leroy: your weakness. You know, her…

Madjuan: you stay the hell away from Dawn! 

Leroy: or what? You can’t make me. 

Madjuan: you know how it’ll end. 

Leroy: oh no. I’m trying something different. You’ll regret ever interfering in my plans.

Madjuan: what are you planning?

Leroy: you’ll see. You’ll see.

Leroy exits the bathroom.

Madjuan: oh! Got to get to class.

Madjuan ran to the Spanish room, and just as he entered the room, the bell rang.

Teacher: take your seats students.

Madjuan sat next to chicken.

Madjuan: chicken, Leroy’s planning something again.

Chicken: Really? he keeps coming back like a bad case of pink eye. 

Madjuan: this time is different though. Just keep on the lookout.

Chicken: A-OK.

2nd period went, 3rd came and it was not pretty.

Madjuan: ok. I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell her everything.

Chicken: finally. About time.

Dawn came in to the room sobbing like crazy.

Madjuan: dawn, what’s wrong?

Dawn: like you don’t know.

Madjuan: huh?

Dawn: GET AWAY FROM ME MADJUAN!

Madjuan:(what did I do? Is this what I get from not acting fast enough?) 

Chicken: what did he do?

Dawn: Here!

She handed chicken the paper she had gotten.

Chicken: um, dude, read this.

Madjuan skims the poem.

Madjuan: your ugly… never want to see you again… I hate you… what is this?

Dawn: stop playing dumb madjuan. You know what it is! You know what? Screw you! I hate your guts. I never want to see you again!!

She runs out of the room sobbing harder than she did coming in.

Leroy comes walking in to the science room calmly.

Leroy: what a poor girl.

Madjuan: YOU!!!

Leroy: (laughs) it was too easy! She’s dumber than you are!

Madjuan: what are you talking about?

Leroy: I wrote that poem! You both fell right into my trap.

Madjuan: your lucky I don’t kick your ass right now you son of a bitch!

Leroy: come on madjuan. Old friend.

Madjuan: fuck you. Why would I EVER be friends with you? 

Madjuan runs after Dawn.

Madjuan: Dawn! Wait!

Chicken: really? You had to ruin his friendship with her? Just because he made you look bad? I don’t think there is another more fucked up person in the world other than you.

Leroy: what do you care? you don't even care for the bitch.

Chicken: i care enough to keep her the fuck away from you. so, fuck you pussy. 

chicken left the room to go find Patrick.

Leroy: yeah, whatever chicken. 

chicken walked down the hall, and simply flipped off Leroy.

Leroy: (i can't stand him OR Madjuan!) 

Leroy walked out of the class and pulled out his cell phone.

Leroy: hello? Ah, Maxwell. Bring the base. Phase 1 of our plan, “ruin Madjuan’s friendship with Dawn” is complete. Now we begin phase 2, “ the kidnapping”.

 

Wow. Powerful chapter. Please read and review. Until next time, see yah!


	2. The Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leroy and Maxwell's plan goes into motion as madjuan and dawn's relationship begins to crumble even further.

What did you all think about the 1st chapter? If you liked it, you might like this one too. Here we go.

 

The base arrived at the school. It was a huge airship with giant engines in the back of the ship. A small cockpit, which held Leroy’s captain’s chair. The chair overlooked his team: Maxwell, who worked the engines, Paul, who navigated the ship’s navigation, and, if he hadn’t quit, Justin would manage the radar. The ship descended onto the schoolyard and Maxwell had lowered a ladder for Leroy to grab onto.

Leroy: ok my friends! Time for phase 2! 

Maxwell: what’s phase 2? 

Leroy: phase 2 is when we kidnap all of Madjuan’s friends, and imprison them in our airship. 

Meanwhile…

Dawn: (I knew it! I knew I was wasting my time!)

Madjuan: dawn, wait! Let me explain!

Dawn: leave me alone madjuan!

Madjuan: (damn that girl can run.) come on! Please?!

Dawn: no! I will never forgive you for this!

Madjuan: wait… I ca… I can’t keep up.

Dawn left Madjuan’s sight, because he had ran out of breath.

Madjuan: (stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I wait to tell her?)

Secretary: excuse me, are you madjuan?

Madjuan: yes why?

Secretary: do you want to go on a field trip?

Meanwhile, Dawn was sitting down, when Maxwell approached.

Maxwell: well, what is a pretty girl like you crying for?

Dawn (crying): oh, because my crush just hurt me in the most miserable way. I don’t think I can ever see him again!

Maxwell: well, he seems to be a total jerk.

Dawn: he even saved me from getting shot, from a jail, and from the gym. 

Maxwell: well, that is quite some rescuing! (Oh my god, she’s a worse girl than what Leroy mentioned. Maybe I should just drug her now.)

Maxwell then pulled out a rag full of chloroform. 

Maxwell: open wide bitch!

He put the rag over her nose and mouth, and dawn struggled.

Dawn: MADJUAN!!! HelP Me…

She fell asleep, and Maxwell tied her up.

Leroy (over radio): good job Maxwell, we finally got her. Now get the other ones. I want Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb, Patrick, and Chicken. Then phase 3, we get madjuan!

Maxwell: ok. On my way to get the rest.

Meanwhile, back on the ship…

Leroy was standing over a circular pool, and chanted a spell.

Leroy: from all the dead, from all the living, I ask, by the dark magic of this world, bring back my comrade, Caitlin, back from the dead!

A fog started forming around the pool, and in an instant, Caitlin had returned from the dead.

Caitlin: good to see you again, Leroy.

Leroy: yes Caitlin. Same to you. I need your help retrieving Madjuan’s stupid friends, so that we can destroy him once and for all!

Caitlin: ok. I will.

Leroy: good.

Meanwhile…

Maxwell: come here Isabella! Your turn!

Phineas: get off her bonehead!

Maxwell: oh, are you her little boyfriend? Oh well, Leroy said to get you too pointy nose. Here you go.

Maxwell put the rag on Phineas, and he fell asleep.

Isabella: NO!!! Phineas!

Maxwell: your next.

The rag then hit Isabella, and it wouldn’t be long until Maxwell captured all of Madjuan’s friends.

Maxwell: ok, I just need 2 more, this Patrick and chicken. I wonder where they could be?

Maxwell looked all over the school. He looked up at the bell tower, the only place where he didn’t search. He went in through the library, climbed up the stairs to the second floor, and went through the door that said “bell tower access”. 

Librarian: sir, you can’t go up there!

Maxwell: who says lady? 

Librarian: I’m calling security.

Maxwell went through the door, and found a ladder on the balcony. He climbed up the tower, reaching the bell area.

Patrick: is he coming?

Chicken: yup. 

Patrick: ok. I’ll hit him with the bell, and you get behind him and pick him up and throw him over the edge.

Chicken: wait, where’s madjuan?

Patrick: he had to go on a field trip. It was really short notice.

Chicken: why wasn’t I told?

Patrick: dude, no one knew, ok? 

Chicken: how did you know?

Patrick: He called me. 

Chicken: why didn’t he call- you know what, forget it.

Maxwell came up the stairs quietly.

Chicken: now Patrick!

Patrick: take this Maxwell!

Maxwell dodged the bell, and put the rag on Patrick.

Maxwell: to easy!

Chicken: you id- 

Just before chicken could finish, he was also ragged.

Maxwell: Leroy, this is Maxwell, I have all his friends. Come pick me up at the bell tower at the school.

In 1 minute, the airship came and dropped a basket to put the people in. security came just as the basket was going up.

Security: freeze Maxwell! You’re under…

When the security guard saw the ship, he fainted. The basket pulled up to the ship and the ship took off.

Leroy: where’s madjuan?

Maxwell: turns out he wasn’t on campus.

Leroy: oh my god! OK, look, take the helicopter with Paul, go to his house, and kidnap him.

Maxwell: ok. Paul, come on. Let’s go get madjuan!

Maxwell and Paul climbed into the helicopter and headed for Madjuan’s house.

Meanwhile…

Madjuan had gotten back to the school, and he heard some teachers talking about some kidnappings. He also saw the bell tower surrounded by yellow tape that said “investigation”.

Madjuan: what happened here?

Teacher: there were some kidnappings here. A giant ship came and took them. It was huge! With a black coating.

Madjuan: Leroy!

Teacher: And that’s not all; we know one of the victims was a blue eyed, blue haired girl, named Dawn Berlitz.

Madjuan: NO!!!! Ive got to get home.

He got on his bus, and arrived home. He saw a helicopter parked in his driveway. And he saw Maxwell and Paul in his house.

Madjuan: (Leroy’s helicopter. What’s it doing here? I should hide beneath the helicopter and see where it takes me. Then I can find my friends.)

Madjuan grabbed hold of 2 bars on the bottom of the helicopter. And then Maxwell and Paul came back to the chopper.

Maxwell: well, let’s go back to base. 

The helicopter started and in an instant, the helicopter was at over 2,000 feet in the air. Leroy’s ship decloaked, and the helicopter went in. they exited the helicopter, and went into the ship.

Maxwell: sorry Leroy, we couldn’t find him.

Leroy: both of you are useless to me!

The door closed, and madjuan could not hear a thing. He got down from the bars and he found himself in the helicopter hanger.

Madjuan: ok guys. Where the hell are you? 

 

Well, how are you all enjoying this story? Please read and review. Until next time, see yah!


	3. The Search and Justin's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madjuan searches frantically for all his friends in Leroy's airship. will he find them?

Hey! I think things are really getting interesting in this fanfic. Here is chapter 3. Here we go!

 

Chicken opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a blurry area. His sight got better after a second, and realized he was in a cage. He saw Patrick, Phineas, ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Buford and Dawn all in their own cages.

Patrick: about time you woke up.

Chicken: where are we?

Ferb: it turns out we are trapped inside Leroy’s ship. And no one knows where we are.

Then Caitlin walked into the prison room. Everyone was shocked to see her alive.

Chicken: Caitlin?! I thought you killed yourself when you tried to destroy madjuan?

Caitlin: I did, but Leroy brought me back. All of you aren’t going anywhere. Justin! Bring the food.

Justin then walked into the room, with a cart of food.

Chicken: Justin?! You’re working for them now? How can you turn on us?

Justin: easy! I never really liked any of you. I did like the girl in the pink bow, though.

Phineas: you stay away from her!

Justin: whatever. Here’s your food. Take it, and eat it. You’ll need it for where we’re going.

Patrick: where are we going?

Justin: to china. So we can sell you all on the black market. 

Then a message came on the ship’s intercom. 

Leroy (over intercom): Justin, we have an extra person on board. It’s Madjuan. I want you to take care of this problem. Catch him and put him in the pit. 

Justin: yes sir!. See you losers.

Justin and Caitlin exited the room.

Chicken: Madjuan’s here? Good. He should be able to rescue us.

Dawn: I don’t care. I’d rather take my chances in china.

Patrick: what, you still hate him?

Dawn: of course I do! 

Chicken: Dawn, let me tell you something. He wasn’t the one who wrote that. It was Leroy.

Dawn: yeah right. He’s blaming Leroy for something he did. Besides, he only likes me as a friend. He doesn’t like me any other way.

Chicken: ok then, why would he rescue you 4 times in a row, tell you how nice you look every single day, protect you from everything, be there for you all the time, and, be here on this ship, right now, looking for you.

Dawn: then why hasn’t he made his move? 

Chicken: I tried to tell him that. And he said that he did not want to ruin his friendship with you. He loves you, but he’s just afraid to tell you. He thinks you’re the most amazing girl in the world right now. Did you notice him in history class this morning? He kept getting an erection. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

Dawn: oh my god. You’re right. I’ve been a…

Patrick: horrible person? Complete bit-

Chicken: Patrick!

Dawn: no. He’s right. Madjuan has every right to be mean to me. Do you still think he likes me?

Buford: of course he still likes you! You’re the only thing he talks about when I’m talking to him.

Baljeet: yeah. He was really torn up about not telling you how he felt about you. 

Dawn: and now they’re looking for him to put him in the pit? Oh no.

Chicken: knowing madjuan, he’ll find us. Guaranteed.

Dawn: please, madjuan, find us.

Meanwhile…

Madjuan went through the hallways, trying to find the room where his friends were. He came across a room with a bridge and a deep pit. He looked down, and he could not see a floor. He dropped a penny into the pit, and after 3 minutes, he did not hear anything, like it disappeared. Then Justin came out of nowhere.

Madjuan: Justin! Great. Listen, I need your help. I need to find my friends. Have you seen them?

Justin: oh yeah. I’ve seen them.

Madjuan: great! Where?

Justin: in the prison room, beyond this door, three floors up, to the right, past the food court, down one floor, and past the door on your left. You can’t miss it.

Madjuan: ah. OK. Um, can you show me where that is?

Justin: of course. But first, I must take care of you.

Madjuan: take care of me? What do you mean?

Justin: my orders are to destroy you. To send you into this pit. Goodbye madjuan!

Justin moved in to get madjuan. Madjuan dodged in the nick of time.

Madjuan: Justin, what are you doing?

Justin: Leroy told me to destroy you. And I’m going to do just that!

Madjuan: oh, now your taking orders from him now? 

Justin: that’s right! After you destroyed the prison in the mountains, I realized that you guys weren’t my friends. You were my enemies.

Madjuan: that’s ridiculous! What did you have to do with the prison?

Justin: I built that prison! You destroyed it completely! And you know what? I was the one who kidnapped that Berlitz girl. I took her to the prison. I should have killed her when I had the chance! She’ll never go for a guy like you! Not in a million years!!

Madjuan: you son of a bitch! I’ll kill you!

Madjuan grabbed hold of Justin, and pushed him near the edge. He pushed Justin off the bridge, and he saw Justin fall into the pit.

Justin: I’LL GET YOU MADJUAN! AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND TOO! AAHHhhhh…

Madjuan looked down, and he saw Justin disappear into the darkness.

Madjuan: goodbye Justin. Idiot.

Leroy saw the entire thing through the ship’s monitors.

Leroy: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! JUSTIN!!!!!!!

Paul: Leroy, calm yourself down!

Leroy: NO, I WILL NOT PAUL! HE JUST TOOK DOWN ONE OF MY BEST MEN!

Paul: Justin was just a pawn in our plan. We don’t need him anymore.

Leroy: ok. Give this food to the prisoners. Give this specific apple to (whispers)…

Paul: what does it have in it?

Leroy: a sleep pill. It will make whoever eats it so drowsy, it will put them to sleep in an instant. 

Paul: ok.

Paul went and gave the prisoners their food. He gave them all apples. 

Paul: here, eat these. 

Meanwhile…

Leroy: I unfortunately cannot bring back Justin from the dead, like I did for you, Caitlin. However, I will make madjuan pay.

Caitlin: I don’t think that’s a good idea.

Leroy: shut up! I must go to the bridge. I will see you later.

Leroy exits the cockpit.

Caitlin: Leroy…

Meanwhile…

Madjuan went to where Justin said. Up three floors, to the right, past the food court, down one floor, and to the left. He opened the door, and went through the hall. And he opened that door and found himself in a room.

Madjuan: (oh no. Not here. This is…)

 

Well, how did you like chapter 3? Please read and review. Until next time, see yah!


	4. Escaping The Airship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Justin dead, Madjuan finds his friends and they all escape together. however, not all of them will make it out...

Madjuan: Caitlin?! How are you alive?

Caitlin: Leroy brought me back. How did you find my room?

Madjuan: I was looking for my friends. Justin directed me to the prison room, but as you can see, it’s not here.

Caitlin: oh. 

Madjuan gets into a fighting position.

Caitlin: don’t worry; I’m not going to fight you like I did last time. Instead…

She pushed a button and up came a secret elevator.

Caitlin: …I’m going to help you. Take this elevator down two floors, and enter the door on your left. Do not go through the door on the right. After you retrieve your friends, then go through the door on your right.

Madjuan: what’s through the door on the right?

Caitlin: it leads back to the bridge. You can’t come back through the way you came, so only after you get your friends, go through that door. 

Madjuan: why are you helping me?

Caitlin: let’s just say, Leroy’s getting too predictable. Now go. He’ll be here at any moment.

Madjuan: thanks Caitlin.

Caitlin: don’t mention it. Oh, and you have a great thing going with Dawn. Don’t blow it.

Madjuan: it might be too late for that. But thanks anyway. Take care Caitlin.

Caitlin: you too.

The doors close and madjuan goes down two floors. He comes across two doors. He goes in the one on the left, and goes down a long hallway. He opens the door and reaches the prison room.

Phineas: madjuan!

Ferb: madjuan!

Chicken: madjuan!

Patrick: madjuan!

Isabella: madjuan!

Buford: madjuan!

Baljeet: madjuan!

Dawn: madjuan!!!

Madjuan: Dawn, Chicken, Patrick, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella!

Chicken: madjuan, the key is with Maxwell.

Madjuan: your kidding? I can’t find Maxwell! If I leave, I won’t be able to come back. I need to get you- 

Dawn: madjuan!

Madjuan: oh. so, NOW you’re talking to me? 

Dawn: please, look behind you!

He looked back to find Maxwell standing behind him.

Maxwell: I can’t believe you made it here. Didn’t Justin take care of you?

Madjuan: no, his plan backfired. He ended up getting taken care of.

Maxwell: you took down Justin?

Madjuan: no Maxwell, i took him for some candy and gum. come on! what the hell do YOU think i did with him? 

Maxwell: you bastard!

Madjuan: give me the key, Maxwell. Now!

Maxwell: never!

Madjuan tackled Maxwell and got the keys from him.

Maxwell: you’ll pay for this!

Maxwell ran and he exited the room. Madjuan let out chicken, Patrick, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. He let out Dawn last. She stepped out and gave madjuan a hug.

Dawn: oh madjuan! I’m sorry. 

Madjuan: for what?

Dawn: for thinking that poem was written by you. I know now it was by Leroy. Please, can you ever forgive me?

Madjuan: I don’t know. Can I?

Dawn: (oh my god. I’ve lost him.) Madjuan, please!

Madjuan: i'm sorry. i can-

She starts to break down and starts sobbing like crazy. Madjuan moves in to comfort her.

Madjuan: sssshhhh. Don’t worry. I can forgive you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m a very lucky guy to have you in my life.

Dawn (crying happily): thank you madjuan. Thank you.

Madjuan: ok. Let’s get out of here.

Madjuan grabs dawn’s hand, which caused her to blush.

Madjuan: let’s go, ms. Berlitz. (I will not let go of this hand.)

Madjuan led his friends through the door on the right. They came to a balcony, which was over a dark pit. They looked up, and they still saw a dark pit. They came to some stairs, and they climbed up the set of 200 stairs. Dawn started to struggle around the 85th stair.

Dawn: madjuan, my knee…

Madjuan: what’s wrong?

Dawn: I don’t know. It hurts. Really bad.

Madjuan: Here I’ll help. Put your arm around me.

She puts her arm around madjuan, and he helps her climb the stairs.

Dawn: thanks.

Madjuan: no prob.

They climbed about 50 more stairs, until dawn’s knee gave way.

Dawn (in pain): ah. My knee.

Madjuan: Dawn!

She kneels down. Madjuan put his hand on her shoulder.

Dawn: madjuan, I can’t walk. 

Madjuan: can you get up?

Dawn struggles to stand.

Dawn: yeah, but it hurts.

Madjuan: here.

Madjuan gets her arms and puts them around his neck. He puts her legs in his arms and picks her up and puts her on his back.

Madjuan: hold on, k?

Dawn: madjuan, I’m not worth the trouble. Just leave me here.

Madjuan: no way. I’m not leaving you.

Dawn: oh, madjuan… (You’re so nice to me. I promise, I won’t ever hurt you again for as long as I live.) 

Madjuan: chicken, how much farther?

Chicken: about 50 more steps.

Madjuan: ok. Hang on Dawn. When we get out of this, you want to come to my house, just to hang out? Just you and me?

Dawn: sure. I would love that.

They kept climbing the stairway until they came to the bridge. 

Madjuan: ok. The helicopter hanger is just beyond this bridge. We’re almost out.

Dawn: madjuan, I- I think I can walk now.

Madjuan: you sure?

Dawn: yeah. Thank you. 

He put dawn down. She struggled to stand at first, but she stood perfect later on. 

Madjuan: ok. Let’s get out of here.

Chicken, Phineas, Ferb, Patrick, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were already halfway across. 

Dawn: madjuan, thank you. I’ll always trust you from now on. Come on; let’s get out of here.

Madjuan started running. Dawn tried running, but her legs collapsed after about 5 steps.

Madjuan: Dawn!

He ran to where she was.

Dawn: madjuan, I still can’t run.

Madjuan: here, try walking.

He got her hand and started walking across the bridge. 

Chicken: come on!

Madjuan: dude, she can’t run! She can barley walk!

They got to the middle of the bridge.

Don’t worry. Ignore him. He’s a- WOAH!!

Dawn fell on one side of the bridge, while madjuan was one the other side. The bridge started to retract back.

Madjuan: DAWN!!! Hold your hand out!

Dawn held out her hand, and Madjuan jumped to grab her hand and just grabbed it by an inch.

Chicken: madjuan!!

Then chicken jumped and grabbed Madjuan’s legs.

Madjuan: AH!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT CHICKEN?

Chicken: I have no clue. In hindsight, this was probably a bad idea.

Madjuan: oh, YOU THINK?!

Dawn: madjuan…

Madjuan: Dawn, hang on. I think I can get this ledge.

He reached his other hand up to the ledge and grabbed it.

Madjuan: I got it!

Then he felt a shoe step on his hand.

Madjuan: AH! Who the…?

Maxwell: take this madjuan!

Maxwell stepped on it again.

Madjuan: Maxwell!

Leroy: nice job, Maxwell. 

Madjuan: Leroy. Don’t you know when to quit?

Leroy: ha ha. You make me laugh. Oh, a little tip. Your friend here is going to fall asleep in about 50 seconds. 

Madjuan: Dawn, please, stay awake.

Leroy: you don’t get it, do you? I WIN IN THE END! I ALWAYS WIN!

Madjuan: you bastard. I’ll get you for this.

Leroy: we’ll see.

Dawn: mad…juan… before I go… to sleep… I want to tell… you… something…

Madjuan: what? What?!

She let go of madjuan. But he still had his hand on the ledge. 

Maxwell: times up! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!

Maxwell stepped on Madjuan’s hand, causing madjuan to give way.

Madjuan: AAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Dawn: I … love … you … madjuan.

She finally falls asleep.

Madjuan and chicken fell through and saw dawn move her lips just as they fell down the pit.

Madjuan: what did she say?

Chicken: I don’t know! I think she said “I love you.” 

Madjuan: To who?

Chicken: TO YOU IDIOT!

Madjuan: Whatever. All I know is that this leads somewhere, and if we survive this fall, I am going to kick the living hell out of both Leroy and Maxwell.

Meanwhile…

Leroy: I won! I destroyed madjuan, and I finally got his girlfriend! I killed two birds with one stone! And got rid of his annoying friend chicken too!

Phineas: no! Madjuan, chicken!

Patrick: this is not over. We’ll make Leroy pay for this.

Phineas: but how?

Patrick: hmmmmmmm…

Meanwhile…

Madjuan: Chicken, look!

They both looked down and saw a river of lava. Accepting their fate, they both gave one last goodbye.

Madjuan: well, it was nice knowing you chicken!

Chicken: you too madjuan!

Madjuan: (so, this is how it ends huh? Falling down a huge tunnel, heading for molten lava, about to die, realizing that you never told the girl you’ve been chasing for 7 months that you loved her like no other. You know, just re-winding all the events that have happened in the past 48 hours, have made me realize, that life’s too short to keep everything bottled up. Tell the people you care about most what you want to tell them. Don’t be afraid. Because if you are, you might end up regretting one little thing you didn’t do for the rest of your life. It’s over now. I’ll never see her again. Goodbye world.)

Madjuan closed his eyes, and accepted fate.


	5. Madjuan's Revenge

???: MADJUAN! CHICKEN!

Out of nowhere, someone caught both Madjuan’s hand and chicken’s hand just as they were going to hit the lava. Madjuan opened his eyes and saw that he had been saved.

Madjuan: how… who’s there?

The person pulled up madjuan and chicken onto a balcony. 

Madjuan: who are you?

The person stepped forward into the light to reveal that Caitlin saved them.

Madjuan: Caitlin? But, how?

Caitlin: I saw what Leroy and Maxwell had done to you. I rushed over here as fast as I could.

Madjuan: how can I ever repay you?

Caitlin: kick Leroy’s and Maxwell’s assess for me. That’s all I want. Oh, and to come along with you.

Madjuan: deal.

Chicken: are you sure we can trust her?

Madjuan: yes. She’s the one who showed me the way to the prison room. Besides, she’s changed. Caitlin, Go to the helicopter hanger and meet up with the others. We’ll take care of Leroy and Maxwell. Where are they?

Caitlin: they’re both in the cockpit of the ship. Go in this elevator and press the button “C.P.”, it should take you to the cockpit.

Madjuan and chicken looked down at the lava.

Chicken: is that where Justin landed up? 

Madjuan: yeah, probably.

Caitlin: go, quick.

Out of nowhere, madjuan saw a giant robot flying through the tunnel. Then he saw a hovercraft with a platypus following the robot. The doors closed and he didn’t see anything else.

Madjuan: um, chicken?

Chicken: what?

Madjuan: did you just see a platypus on a hovercraft fighting a giant robot?

Chicken: madjuan, 1, platypuses don’t do much. And 2, a giant robot can’t fit in this ship. 

Madjuan: oh, but a river of lava can?

Chicken: never mind.

The elevator went up about ten floors until it stopped at the cockpit level. Leroy heard the elevator come up.

Leroy: huh?

Maxwell: someone’s coming up the elevator.

The elevator doors opened.

Maxwell: helloo-

Madjuan kicked Maxwell in the face.

Madjuan: that’s for stepping on my hand you bastard!

Maxwell: you two? You two are suppose to be dead!

Chicken: do we look dead Maxwell? I didn’t think so!

Leroy came to see what all the ruckus was about. 

Leroy: what!? 

Madjuan: WHERE IS SHE!!!???

Leroy: now now, let’s not be hasty!

Madjuan: TELL ME NOW! WHERE IS SHE!!!!???? WHERE’S DAWN!?

Leroy: like I’ll ever tell you. 

Madjuan: TELL ME! RIGHT NOW!!!

Then, a meaner and darker version of Dawn came from the back room. She grabbed madjuan, and she held him down. Leroy went to madjuan and punched him in the stomach and his face.

Leroy: you will never win. EVER!

Leroy continued to punch him.

Leroy: let him go.

She let him go.

Leroy: now, what I want you to do is finish him off for me. Kill him.

Dawn threw him towards the wall.

Dawn: fight back!

Madjuan: never.

Dawn: I said fight back!!

She kicked him.

Madjuan: come on dawn. It’s me, madjuan.

Dawn: mad…juan?

Madjuan: yes, it’s me. The one who rescued you, from the gym.

Leroy: what are you doing? Kill him!

Madjuan: the one who vowed to protect you from all harm

Leroy: he’s lying!

The one who rescued you from the jail, the bullet, and this piece of crap prison ship. Remember, at the stairs, your knee gave out and I carried you up to the bridge where we got separated. Where this son of a bitch drugged you, and brainwashed you. Remember?

Dawn: my… head…hurts…

Madjuan: try and remember.

Leroy: no! Don’t remember!

Madjuan: DAWN! REMEMBER!! MADJUAN!!!!!

At that moment, Dawn remembered everything about Madjuan, and turned back to normal. She collapsed into Madjuan’s arms.

Dawn: madjuan…I…remember… you. You’re… my…best…friend… I would never hurt you… ever… 

She fell asleep in Madjuan’s arms from exhaustion.

Leroy: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY PLAN IS RUINED!

Madjuan: shut up Leroy! You have no plan!

Leroy: PAUL!!! COME AND RESTRAIN THIS BOY! NOW!!!!!!

Paul came out of nowhere and got madjuan in a choke hold.

Leroy: I warned you not to interfere with my plans! 

He kicks madjuan.

Leroy: and now, your FINISHED!!!

Just as Paul was about to choke him to death, a helicopter appeared out of nowhere, and shot the cockpit’s glass window. 

Leroy: what the…?

Caitlin (over radio): madjuan, we’re lowering a ladder. Climb on so we can get out of here!

Leroy: NNNNOOOO!!!!

Maxwell: countdown to warp to china! In 20 seconds.

Madjuan: oh crap! Come on chicken! Lets get out of here!

Chicken ran to the Helicopter's ladder and got on. Madjuan got dawn and they both got on the ladder and into the cargo hold of the chopper.

Caitlin: hey Leroy!

Leroy turned to face Caitlin. And Caitlin gave him the middle finger as they left his ship.

Maxwell: 3…2…1…

Leroy: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The ship left in a warp to china.

Caitlin: where should I drop you and Dawn off, madjuan?

Madjuan: her house.

Caitlin: ok.

Madjuan: oh, and guys?

All: yeah?

Madjuan: thank you.

All: no prob!

It was 9:00 at night when madjuan arrived at dawn’s house. He put her to bed and sat next to her, holding her hand, hoping she would wake up.

10 hrs. Later…

Dawn opened her eyes, woke up in her bed, with madjuan, asleep, still holding her hand.

Dawn: mad…juan?

Madjuan: hmm? Ah, your finally awake.

Madjuan Stretched as best he could.

Dawn: how long have you been here?

Madjuan: since 9:00 last night. Your mom said that I could spend the night. Hurry. Get dressed and washed up, or we’re going to be late for school. 

Dawn: ok.

Meanwhile…

Leroy: why would you warp us to china Maxwell?!

Maxwell: you wanted to come here, didn’t you?

Leroy: yes, but with all the prisoners!

Maxwell: oh.

Leroy: the warp is broken! We won’t be back for another 3 weeks! All thanks to you, Maxwell!

Maxwell: well sorry.

Paul: if you’re worried about getting back before they fall in love, don’t worry.

Leroy: why shouldn’t I be worried Paul?

Paul: I added my own “secret ingredient” to Dawn’s apple.

Leroy: what did you add?

Meanwhile…

Madjuan and dawn were walking up to the bus stop when dawn coughed halfway there.

Madjuan: you ok?

Dawn: yeah, I’m fine. No need to worry!

Madjuan: that’s when I worry the most.

They got on the bus and headed for school.

Paul: you’ll see Leroy. You’ll see…

 

So, how’d you all like the great escape? Please review. Until next time, see yah!


End file.
